1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for use in keeping neurosurgical operating areas sterile during the surgical procedure. In particular, this apparatus relates to the neurosurgical table or other device which is used to position the surgical tools and drapes or sheets for use during the operation. The invention involves a surgical draping system combining several drapes and/or sheets to form a drape pack and additionally concerns methods for folding drape combinations as a compact pack for ease of handling and application.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently in use are neurosurgical tables which normally are located over and slightly above the person on which the operation is to be performed. The table is usually prepared for the surgical procedure by the placement of several drapes and/or sheets, each for a specific purpose, in order to cover the non-sterile table and area surrounding the head of the patient on which the surgery is to be performed.
This preparation is performed by a nurse or other support
This preparation is performed by a nurse or other support person just prior to the actual performance of the surgery. There is no prepackaged apparatus or drape pack containing the minimum number of drapes or sheets to provide the necessary sterile fields to allow this procedure to be performed rapidly resulting in periods of ten to fifteen minutes or more of the operating room personnel, including the surgeon, standing around with the patient anesthetized while the nurse prepares the operating area.
The current general practice method is to take each drape or sheet that is individually assembled, sterilized, and packaged, and position them one at a time while the patient is anesthetized and under the table. Once the draping is completed, the surgical instruments and devices must be placed and positioned on the covered table. Additionally, electric cords and suction lines running from the patient's feet area along the sides of the table to the patient's head area are clamped or tied to the edges of the outer sheet on the table. These cords and lines can become entangled and when pulled may cause devices to fall to the floor and become unsterile. This represents a risk to the patient while under a general anesthesia for the period of time required for the preparation and in instances when new sterile devices are needed.
The present invention combines the necessary drapings and/or sheets and operating devices in a pre-packaged apparatus or drape pack which allows all elements to be quickly unfolded and properly placed in the operation area. All of the necessary elements are in one sealed and sterile package which when specifically placed on the neurosurgical table provide the ability to save 15 to 20 minutes of time in the operating room. Additionally, the electric cords and suction lines may be placed in channels formed on the outer sheet and positioned along the edges of the table top allowing the cords and lines to be completely covered eliminating any possibility of entanglement. This means the patient need not be under the general anesthesia as long and reduces the margin of error in making the operating environment stable.